lover's portrait
by Tohrue
Summary: ROXINE: Two lovers caught in two other lovers' PORTRAiT. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨×»


**Disclaimer: **I do not own either of the Kingdom Hearts games.

**Tohrue's Note**: My first Roxas and Namine one-shot/factual writing. I thought it ended up rather cute. I wrote this while the midst of my playing of Kingdom Hearts II -- but I just beat the game about an hour or two ago, so I'm now publishing this on the site.

I'm not sure how this will go popularity wise, but if I suppose if I get good enough feedback, I'll start working on some future Roxas&Namine fics. Of course though, being an avid Sora&Kairi writer, I just had to add my own touch of the two in the fic.

Enjoy.

Lover's Portrait  
**By Tohrue  
**_April Ninth, 2006

* * *

_

**T**he sunshine shone brightly from the outside and graced some of its light through the pale blue curtains of the room. It was now late in the evening, but still the sun stood high on its throne as if the big clock in the square had just struck noon. But to them, it mattered not. In fact, a lot of things didn't matter. Whether it was vanilla ice cream or chocolate, if they were going to the beach or just to the sandlot, or they were going to go to sleep or stay up all night.

Roxas who sat quietly on the quilt of the bed, stretched out some as his eyes would just about watch and follow anything that'd make the slightest hint of movement. Namine, who stood just feet away, quietly painted on her canvas; almost as if she was lost in her own world. But to Roxas, it was nothing. The girl always seemed to be in her own world no matter where they were. It was just more dramatic seeming whenever she picked up a pencil or a paintbrush.

"I want to go away, Roxas."

"Huh? To where? The beach?"

"Not anywhere. Just .. simply disappear."

"Why would you want that?"

Looking up from the hardwood floors, his brilliant colored eyes focused on the blond girl near the door. A sweeping of gold hair hung in her face as if it was trying to block anything she saw. But it must have been fine as she continued to paint; the locks of hair not even having the slightest bit difference in what she saw and painted.

"I feel like I don'tbelong."

"Of course you do! You fit in just perfectly."

"That's not what I meant. .. I meant that I really **don't **belong."

Roxas gave Namine a slightly queer look as if he couldn't translate what she was saying. Of course, he KNEW what she was saying -- just not what she meant. Continuing to study her features, the expression upon her fragile little face didn't seem to change the slightest bit no matter what words she decided to throw out.

"Lately I've felt incomplete; like the feelings I used to have, are becoming so weak now that I can't even really remember how to feel them. The other day when we learned that the Mayor was sick .. .. I-I didn't even feel sad .. Or guilty for that matter. Or when we were told there was going to be a dance in the square for the celebration of the town's anniversary .. I didn't feel excited. .. I think my feelings are disappearing."

".. Huh? That's bull crap, Namine. You're probably just coming down with something. Like a cold. Or Twilight Fever. "

Finally the expressionless face of hers began to form a frown.

"I don't think I was meant to ever exist at all. .. You know? Like I'm here now .. But I think there was some sort of a mistake and I just accidentally ended up 'being.' Even when I've been living during the happiest moments of my life, I've still felt a little empty and not really complete. .. I'm not sure if that makes sense to you, but it does to me in every way. .. I'm positive that I was meant to be someone else and not me. "

**R**oxas replied in silence as he continued to watch her paint. For whatever reason, deep inside he could almost relate. Times in his life when he'd been living in glory, he'd still felt as if something was wrong. Although, he'd never really been able to pinpoint it. And though it seemed to Namine that her feelings had basically 'disappeared', he couldn't help but to say his felt 'weaker' as well.

Himself and Namine had grown up together. From the time of their birth to the current present, they'd always been attached together. Even when Hayner had came around and tried to fight against him for Namine's attention. She'd always been a happy and cheerful person, but during the last couple of years he'd noticed how much more reserved and kept to herself, she'd became. He hadn't been the only one to notice it as well. Hayner, Pence, and Orette had brought concern up at numerous of random times.

"Well," Roxas finally added after a couple of minutes. Standing up, he brushed off his shorts. "If you ever decide to disappear or go away or whatever it is that you do, take me along, okay? We'll go together." Sticking out his thumb, he gave a grin with closed eyes.

Namine paused from her painting and looked up from the canvas. With the happy go lucky expression dazed across his face, she studied him for a few passing seconds before she finally let out a small 'Ha' and nodded her head.

Setting down the brush, she came to show that she was done although she hadn't used the words to say so.

Roxas opened his eyes and eventually moved away from his spot and over towards her.

Turning around and standing before her, he looked at the canvas in silence as his head tilted in a confused and yet interested manner. Hands being burrowed deep inside his pockets, he couldn't help but to admit that this painting was .., really good yet really .., strangely odd.

"Who are they supposed to be? They look familiar."

"I don't know," Namine shook her head. "They do look familiar but I've never seen them before. I just sort of .. let myself go and my brush did the painting. Maybe we saw them once at the beach or downtown or something .."

"Yeah .. Maybe .." Roxas continued to stare in disbelief at how he couldn't remember who they were. Eventually, he shook his head to snap out and back in to reality. Reaching for the girl's hand, he took her gently by the wrist.

".. Come on. We'll go to the beach."

"Why the beach?"

"So we can build a raft and get out of here," he joked.

The two smiled at each other and eventually began to pull away from their spot. Moments later, both of their figures disappeared through the door. Creaks on the steps outside by the hall screamed but soon began to get quieter, and eventually disappeared. The downstairs door was soon heard opening by the bell that hung above -- and shutting just seconds later.

As soon as they stepped out the front door and began to walk down the paved path of stone, silence quickly exchanged. The thought of the painting still was haunting Roxas' mind and it was no surprise when he brought up the subject of it just minutes later on their way to the Tram Station.

"The two in the painting .. They looked really happy."

"Yeah," Namine nodded. "They're supposed to be. They're naturally happy and cheerful people, but when they're together, they feel whole -- basically complete. And whenever they're torn apart, they aren't really themselves. They'd do anything to find each other -- even if it means scowering the universe for one another."

".. Wow, that's deep, Did they have names, too?" He finally added in, jokingly.

"_Kairi and Sora_."

**

* * *

Tohrue's Note: Lmao, now I'm going to go slink off to bed and then spend the rest of my week, feeling incomplete because I beat the game and now I have to wait four more years for the next game of Kingdom Hearts. How peachy. Now I just need some Prozac.  
****  
HUGS&KISSES  
READ&REVIEW **

TOHRUE


End file.
